The present invention relates to dentistry in general and more particularly to an improvement in apparatus for building superstructure on broken or undermined dentition.
One form of anchoring a superstructure to the understructure of a tooth requires drilling a number of channels into the tooth or understructure. Depending upon the tooth involved, one or more anchoring rods are then inserted into the channels and are allowed to protrude above the understructure with the exposed or protruding portions of the rods serving as means for anchoring the superstructure. It should be noted that the rods that are used for this type of dental operation are extremely small and are, for example, on the order of 0.03 inches in diameter and approximately 0.2 inches in length. Because of the relatively small size of the rods and also because of the limited working areas, the rods are difficult to handle. When used with a dental power tool it is important that the rods be accurately guided and be prevented from relative axial movement with respect thereto. While there is prior art structure that can be used for the insertion of these rods into the channels in the tooth or understructure, it has been found that relative axial movement between the rod and dental tool was possible. In addition, it has also been found, with respect to the prior art, that the apparatus used for coupling the rod to the power driven dental tool permitted the rod to slip out of the coupling means because of the less than positive engagement between the coupling means and the rod.